1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ammunition for liquid propellant guns utilizing bulk supplies of liquid propellant.
2. Prior Art
Liquid propellant gun prototypes are known, and are of two broad types: guns which utilize rounds of ammunition which are preloaded with liquid propellant; and guns which utilize a bulk supply of liquid propellant from which a quantity is dispensed for each projectile as it is fired. Exemplars of the first type are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,255 issued Sept. 12, 1972 to E. J. Vass et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,031 issued Nov. 15, 1960 to G. D. Clift; U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,404 issued Dec. 5, 1961 to C. R. Russell; and Ser. No. 707,144 filed July 20, 1976 by E. Ashley. Exemplars of the second type are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,975 issued April 16, 1974 to L. C. Elmore et al; and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,463 issued May 17, 1977 to D. P. Tassie and in the background and prior art patents discussed therein.